Bella's Sick Day
by HelloNightmare
Summary: Bella,love,if you don't take the medicine,then i'm afraid i'll have to make you take it...by force." What happens when edward comes home to a sick bella? story set between breaking dawn and eclipse. ExB
1. Chapter 1 Bella

**_Hello people! My first ever Twilight fanfic! To my readers of The Camera, I changed my name. .  
It was Yuukichan13, but now it's LiseVampiressCullen! Im soooo sorry! My boyfriends sister, Alice, practicaly ripped my throat out! So when she suggested to make a new name, i did. I wanted to keep my head intact so... yeah. Alice is a monster like that. Trust me Anyhoo... Enough about me! I know everyone puts sick stories in Bella's point of view, so i'm bending the rules a bit, and putting in Edwards!! Hope you like it my dear readers!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters... Or edward... though i wish other wise... All credit to Stephenie Meyer!_**

* * *

**_Bella's Sick Day_**

**EdwardsPov**

' _Man i feel sloshy_!' I thought as I ran to Bella's house. I still couldn't believe how anyone like her could love a monster like me. It still shocked the hell out of me. I wanted to see my Bella, feel her in my arms, so I ran - impossibly- faster.  
As i ran I could hear all the sleeping minds around me. What time is it? I couldn't find it in me to care as I saw the love of my existences' house. I ran up and scaled the side of the house to the second story window. I jumped in and turned my gaze to the tiny twin bed at once. I looked to find it empty. I started to panic, where was my Bella?  
Then i heard coughing from the bathroom.

I looked to the clock on the nightstand, it was 5: 30 in the morning. Charlie was at work by now. So it couldn't hurt to walk around, since no one was here to catch me. I walked freely out of Bella's room and to the bathroom. I opened the door to find Bella sitting on the floor, hunched over the toilet. In less than a second i was over to Bella rubbing her back, face, hair, anywhere i could reach.  
" Are you okay, love?" I whispered, concern coloring my voice. I raised my hands to hold her face securely.  
" No! I've been throwing up for the last hour! My head and nose hurt, my stomach has nothinig in it and it's making me dizzy!" She moaned. She raised her hand and put it over mine. " The cold of your skin feels so good." she whispered gently. I smiled, glad i could be of some kind of service.  
Then her eyes flew open and she pulled out of my hands to lean over the toilet again.

After thirty minutes of holding Bella while she threw up the last of the contents in her stomach, she finally fell asleep. I carried her to her bed and made sure she was tucked in safely. As soon as i was done with that i walked back to the bathroom to find some medicine for my Sleeping Beauty.  
I opened the medicine cabinet and looked for antibiotics, cough medicine, and some cold medicine. I grabbed the Tylenol, just in case.

As I was walking back to bella's room i heard a very loud and painfull cough. I winced. How much pain can she be in? Even when asleep you could hear the pain.

I walked into Bella's room and sat in a chair beside the bed. I set down the different kinds of medicine on the nightstand beside the alarm clock.  
I looked at bella and smiled gently. Even sick and in pain she looked like an angel. My angel.  
I sighed and laid my head on the pillow next to hers. I saw deep circles under her eyes but I could care less. It didn't take away any draw she had for me. I straightened up in my chair and looked at the clock. 6:30 A.M.

" Edward..." Bella sighed. I smiled and whispered to her." Yes, love?"  
" I love you..."  
My heart warmed instantly, just like every time she said it. " I love you too, Bella, more than you'll ever know... I love you... My fiance...My Bella" I murmmured. She would never know how much I love her.  
I couldn't live without her. No, that would be too painfull.

Bella shivered slightly, so i got up and went into the closet. I couldn't find anymore blankets. Where could they have gone? I wondered if there were some downstairs in the laundry room. I flew down the steps and went to check the washer then dryer. There was nothing in the washer, but there was a load of Bella's clothes in the dryer. I took them out and started folding clothes, quickly, but stopped when i found her bras and underwear. I held up and examined one of the bras. It was black, with cute green skulls on the front. Hmm...Interesting. I examined another one and found that it was royal blue.  
My favorite color on her. Even more interesting

I finished folding everything and went back to searching for more blankets. I searched high and low but still couldn't find any. Then it occured to me where they might be, so made my way up the stairs to stand in front of the one place that i dread... Charlie's room. I cracked open the door and peeked in.

Then i opened it to find... the blankets!  
I quickly grabbed them and got out of there as fast as i could. I ran back to bella's room, with to or three blankets in my wake. I laid them on top of her, and sat back down in the chair beside the bed. The clock said 6:57.

I looked at the bottles upon the nightstand and sighed. I knew bella wouldn't take the medicine, she wouldn't want to seem weak. I knew she would try to push me away and say that she was fine, that she didn't need my help and that made me sad. I wanted to help her, but i knew she wouldn't let me.  
I mean i did go to medical school... Two times. I should know how to help a sick person. I could even become a doctor if i wanted to. Maybe i could convince her to take the medicine. Maybe I could steal Carlisle's lab coat to help me. I chuckled at how bella would probably react. Her heart would probably pick up double time, she'd blush and not meet my gaze.  
I was suddenly off into inappropiate fantasies, involving me and Bella, playing doctor....No! Stop it Edward Cullen! How can you even think about stuff like that with your fiance sick as hell and in pain!? I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts. Instead of listen to my own thoughts ilooked at bella's face and smiled.

I raised my hand to brush back the hair that fell into her face, only to realize that she had awoken.  
She was looking at me with an unfathomable expression on her beautiful face.  
" Hello, love. Are you okay? Do you want some medicine?" I asked gently. She was looking at the medicine with a horrified look in her eyes.  
" Bella?"  
Shook her head violently at me, and whispered," No."  
I sighed and looked into her eyes." Bella, the medicine wont hurt you, it will make you feel better."  
She shook her head again, no.  
I sighed and lead forward, until our foreheads touched. She was hell of alot warmer than usual. She put her hand on the back of my neck to keep me there. I leaned a little bit closer and touched my lips to hers gently. Her heart beat sped up immediently. I smiled a little then pulled away, but kept my forehead in contact with hers.

I could feel her gaze on me, so i opened my eyes. I could feel what was in my eyes... Determination.  
Bella sunk deeper into the bed, when i started to get up. Never losing contact with her eyes or skin i strattled her legs. She gulped and winced at the action, which caused me to wince.  
"Bella, love, if you dont take the medicine, i'm afriad that i'm going to have to make you take it....by force.

* * *

**_So...How did you guys like it??? Good, bad?  
Remember it IS my first twilight fanfiction, so be nice.  
Review?? Please?_**

**_P.S. This fanfic is kinda about me and my boyfriend. He came over one day and found me on the bathroom and asked me to take medicine, and of course me, the stubborn person that i am, i refused._**

**_If you wana see what happens to Edward and Bella in this little adventure, you'll review.  
HA!_**

**_Ashley- LiseVampiressCullen95_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Thank you to all my readers! And also ALL the reviews i have gotten! I absolutely didn't think i would get that many reviews. I'm so happy! Also merry christmas. I know its been a while since i've updated, but i've been so busy lately! I had TWO projects due on my birthday(dec.17) and i had to finish those so i didn't fail!....Private school is hard on me....**_

_**Anyway here you go my wonderful readers!Another chapter of Bella's Sick Day!**_

_**Enjoy!XD**_

_

* * *

_

_**Edwards POV**_

_**Last time: "Bella,love, if you don't take the medicine, then I'm afraid i'll have to make you take it...By force."**_

Bella looked at me with fearful eyes. I've never forced her to do anything before. It was always on her own acord. I felt a little guilty about this, but not so much that I would give up, and let her do whatever she pleased about this. I looked at her intently and leaned forward.

" Bella, please take the medicine. It will make you feel better. I hate seeing you in pain..." I said, letting a little sadness into my voice.

Bella shook her head fiercely and said," NO!"

Her next movement was so swift, even my vampire eyes had no time to catch it. She _jumped_ out of bed and _ran away_ from me. My predator instincs said to go running after her, but a merely walked to her door and watched as she ran down the stairs and gracefully into the kitchen.

I knew she wasn't running from me, no, she would never do _that._ No, she was running from the _medicine._ I chuckeled. Bella could be very amusing and then very frustrating, but beautiful all the same.

I walked down the stairs at human pace, not shacken one bit by Bella's actions. I stopped and listened for her in the kitchen and continued to the kitchen door. I stepped into the kitchen and looked around untill i found Bella's tiny little figure hunched under the kitchen table. I sighed and got down on my knees.

"Bella, what ever are you doing under the table?" I asked, as I slid the chair from out under the table.

She looked up at me and nearly growled," Because you'll make me take that, godawful stuff! I don't want to take it. It hurts to much when it goes down my throat. It burns. Please, Edward, dont make me take it."

I almost gave in when she begged me, but I stood my ground." Bella, if you do not take the medicine then you wont get better. It might burn at first, but you'll feel way better afterward. I promise." I looked intently in her eyes.

She closed hers and ducked her head, shaking it. I sighed.

She tried to get around me, but I caught her waist and pulled her out from under the table. I swung her up into my arms and carried her bridal style to her bed room. I set her gently on her bed and pinned her down with my body. I quickly sorted through my options and picked the one she most likely wouldn't resist.

I put the medicine in my mouth and put my mouth to hers.

As I knew she would, she responded and opened her mouth. As she opened her mouth, I let the medicine flow out of mine. She gasped, then coughed a little bit, when the medicine went down her throat. I felt guilty, kissing me was usually one of Bella's favorite pass-times, as was mine. After this she will probably be opposed to kissing me for a while.

When the medicine was finally all out of my mouth, I sighed in relief. I lifted my head away from Bella and looked down at her. She had tears in eyes and her mouth was in a tight line." Are you ok, love?" I asked.

Bella nodded her head slowly and sighed in relief." Im so sorry Bella. I had to do it, I couldn't stand to see you like that anymore. Will you forgive me?" I said saddened that maybe she wouldn't forgive me.

Bella sighed," Of course, How could I not forgive my favorite vampire?" She giggled. My whole face probably looked like I won the lottery. I leaned down and kissed her enthusiasticly. She laughed against my mouth and stroked her hand up and down my back.

" Bella, I think you should get some more sleep. You look exhausted."

" Hmm. Maybe I should do that."

She snuggled up against me and laid her head on my chest, sighing happily.

" Sleep now, my Bella. Dream sweet dreams." I kissed her forhead and heald her close, waiting till the day I would have her for forever.

_**Fin.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Well thats the second chapter of Bella's Sick Day.**_

_**See that button at the bottom that says Review? Click it and leave me some love. Hehe.**_

_**Ash- LiseVampiressCullen095**_


End file.
